1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micro (small-size) integratable tunable laser assembly (micro-ITLA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser assembly is well known in the related art. Optical Internetworking Forum (OIF) has released an Integratable Tunable Laser Assembly (ITLA) Multi Source Agreement (OIF-ITLA-MSA-01.0, 2008, which can be available from http://www.oiforum.com/public/documents/OIF-ITLA-MSA-01.2.pdf) which defines numerous specifications for ITLA, including electric specifications, optical specifications, mechanical specifications, and the like.
As the developing and deploying of the optical internetworking technologies, there is a need to decrease the factor form of ITLA while still achieving the full functionality of the ITLA.